


Nazi Pays Ancap to Have U̶n̶Fulfulling Missionary Style Sex with Him While Wearing a Dress 2

by kin_krat



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_krat/pseuds/kin_krat
Summary: The not awaited and not asked for sequel. In this thrilling installment there is double the right unity secks descriptions and double my inability to write dialogue.
Relationships: Right unity
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Nazi Pays Ancap to Have U̶n̶Fulfulling Missionary Style Sex with Him While Wearing a Dress 2

**Author's Note:**

> Making a sequel so I can put 2 at the end of the title > adding a second chapter to the original

“Ancom and I are heading out for a bit,” Commie stated walking past the couch that Ancap and Nazi were seated at.

Ancom followed behind him, bat slung over qis shoulder. They didn’t say where they were going, but Ancap assumed it was to start- or finish- something. It would probably involve a lot of NAP violations. He grimaced and turned back to his phone. Nazi was the one to respond, a simple “alright” while he clicked through channels on the television.

“Shut up, fascist,” Ancom called out from past the doorway.

Commie smiled and shut the door behind them.

Nazi rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the TV set. He went through the documentary channels trying to find something good. Unfortunately, there was a huge bias when it came to documentaries about his favorite topic: World War II. He didn’t understand why they always focused on the Allies, or if they were focused on the Axis why they always made them sound like the bad guys. Not to mention the disgusting amount of misinformation. 6 million? Really? He scoffed to himself. You just can’t believe everything you hear on TV you know. It’s all propaganda, against him mostly.

He set the remote on the coffee table and flicked his gaze over towards Ancap. He sat apart from him by two cushions, one leg propped up on the very edge of the table. He was focused intently on the screen on his phone, scrolling every so often with his thumb. His lip curled over his bottom teeth as he chewed on it. Nazi felt a familiar pang go through his stomach as he watched.

His and Ancap’s relationship over the past week had been strange, to say the least. It started when he had payed him to engage in degeneracy with him. He had the man put a dress on and get fucked in the ass. After he had left Ancap’s room he plunged into a deep shame. He even made a desperate attempt to masturbate to straight porn later that night- something he had never even bothered with before because it went against his values. But if he had just fucked another man did it really matter whether or not he fapped to porn? It was a pathetic attempt, though, really. He barely even got hard, at least not until “Nazi!” being moaned echoed in his mind. So much for proving his heterosexuality to himself.

Two days later when they had the house to themselves, Nazi had the urge to do it again. The urge to have Ancap under him, dress hugging his waist and a strap falling down his shoulder, biting his lip as he desperately tried not to make any noise in fear of being slapped. Before being stuck in a house with him, he would’ve gagged the first second thinking of that. But now the motion picture ran circles through his psyche on repeat, and he went back to the man who seemed to gladly engage with him again. It had now become a routine every time the leftists were out of the house.

Nazi was still straight, and even if he wasn’t it wasn’t his fault. It was Ancap who had tainted him, who only tempted and prompted him on. Who took his money each time and never made him feel bad about paying for something like that in the first place. That’s why the state was needed, to regulate those things, to determine the legality of what is sold. Services like what Ancap gave him should never be allowed, he decided, and for good reason. To be able to engage in degeneracy so easily would bring about the destruction of civilization. The legality of prostitution and homosexuality only led men and women to believe it was okay, it destroyed the most basic of human values that were needed for a strong and moral nation. It gave people like Ancap a twisted view of how the world should work. And it made weak and strong men alike fall.

Nazi, of course, being the strong man who fell. Still falling. Still falling because he was in the process of getting his wallet out. Despite the magnificent monologue in his mind, he just couldn’t resist the other who was practically talking him into fucking him. Sure Ancap was still looking at his phone silently, but maybe it was some sort of mind wave thing. Being in a room with an inferior person could perhaps affect one like that.

He coughed and Ancap directed his attention towards him.

“I thought you were just going to look at me all night,” he drawled snarkily.

“You’re not much to look at, but it would be much easier on my bank account,” Nazi snipped back.

Ancap just shrugged and got up.

“Do you want me to wear the same one as last time?” he asked.

Nazi thought for a moment while taking out a wad of cash.

“You did look rather… alright in it, I guess,” he muttered, “but I was wondering if you could wear the one from the first time we went.”

“The one with the polka-dots?”

“Yes.”

He handed the cash to Ancap, who had given up complaining about it being fiat after the third payment. Nazi kept a grip on it for a second.

“Would you mind changing in front of me this time?” he asked.

“Not at all, but it’ll cost you extra.”

Nazi sighed but pulled out a few more bills. Ancap happily took them and trudged up the stairs to get the dress out. The second time around Ancap had asked Nazi if he wanted to either buy a dress for their occasions, or if he wanted Ancap to buy one for an extra charge in the payments. Nazi had said no because he didn’t want either of them to have any “souvenirs” as he put it after they departed when the Centricide was over. Ancap had attempted to insist, probably because he felt bad or something for borrowing Ancom’s dresses without letting qim know. But Nazi wouldn’t budge, saying that he liked the way he looked in green.

Ancap came back down with the articles of clothing. Nazi eyed them before shooting him a confused look.

“I would’ve been up there in a minute why did you come back down?”

“Those leftists will be gone for hours probably, so why don’t we do it out here? You always finish so fast anyways.”

Nazi felt his stomach churn.

“I don’t want to taint the only place in this house that doesn’t have a bad memory,” he scowled, “And for your information, I finish at a perfectly reasonable speed.”

“Sure, _reasonable_. You’re like a teenage boy having a girl touch him for the first time. You wouldn’t like how my room is right now, so I must insist we do it down here,” Ancap explained without going into detail.

Probably turned his room into a crack den, Nazi assumed. Degenerate. Drugs, drugs also ruin a person’s morale. Ancap was the second worst person he knew after Ancom who was a shining example of this theory. Not so much theory, it was fact. Ancap was a terrible person. A terrible person who was taking off his tie.

He begrudgingly rested his hands on his knees and watched. The tie was removed, and then the blazer. He was amused at how Ancap tried to sensually take it off, rolling it off his shoulders. Nazi wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he did appreciate the effort. One by one the button up oxford shirt was undone, and his smooth, bare chest exposed. Nazi now properly noticed the slight pouch on Ancap’s stomach that hung over his waistline. He wasn’t fat so much as he was just a bit out of shape. A perfect depiction of what the Aryans in his nation state wouldn’t even begin to be. You would know they’re gods and goddesses just from looking at them, and that’s because they wouldn’t be allowed to indulge in the degeneracy that Ancap allowed himself to.

His attention snapped down to the belt, which was being pulled off. A strange feeling of giddiness overcame him. The concept of himself being disgusted by even the notion of seeing another man’s cock just a few days ago had become regrettably foreign. Ancap slowly pulled his belt from the belt loops, as if knowing how impatient Nazi was. He finally let his pants drop to the floor revealing purple boxers that had a bitcoin print. Nazi couldn’t help but smirk condescendingly.

“Your underwear is retarded.”

Ancap scoffed.

“Your underwear looks like it’d be worn by Mormons.”

“They’re not that long!”

“They go down to your knees!”

“I like them like that because they’re comfortable! At least mine don’t have a stupid print on them.”

“Well, I like the print, it really accentuates my size don’t you think?”

Ancap grabbed at his own crotch before rubbing the rather sizable bulge. In the times that they had sex, he’d never really focused on Ancap’s dick. Nazi wondered if he was still soft, or if that was as big as it got. He looked up at Ancap’s face, who’s mouth was turned up in a knowing smirk. He imagined they were making eye contact. “ _I’m not as big as you, White Identitarian_ ,” he imagined him saying, “ _I don’t deserve to have my cock out in front of someone as superior as you, I’m so ashamed._ ”

Nazi felt the heat rush to his face.

“Put the dress on already,” he growled impatiently.

Ancap obliged, taking the corset and wrapping it around his waist.

“Can you fasten this for me, Nazi?”

“You’ve done it yourself each time why should I?”

“Because each time I’ve had to do it myself you weren’t around, but you are now, so can’t you just pull on it a little?”

“Why am I paying you if I have to do all the work?”

Ancap just pouted his lip.

“Fine, turn around,” Nazi grumbled.

Ancap did so and sat on Nazi’s lap. Nazi felt his chest tighten. Even though they had fucked countless times within the week, something about this gesture made him feel uneasy. It simultaneously felt wrong and right, which probably had something to do with the arousal pooling in his gut. He wanted to push him off of him, but instead he found his hands fumbling with the corset’s strings. He tugged hard causing Ancap in turn to push against him.

The degenerate probably had a cross dressing kink, Nazi thought. That had to be why he was so willing to go through all the hassle to dress like this. He wondered if Ancap was turned on right now. He hoped he was, other wise the erection forming in his pants would just be embarrassing if he was the only one.

Once it was tight Ancap pulled the dress over his head. He rocked his hips around to make the ruffles bounce. Nazi leaned back with his arms crossed and just watched. He made sure to keep his expression bored, unreadable. Ancap never stopped smiling. It’s professional to have a good attitude while you’re working, right?

Ancap pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and sat on the edge of the coffee table. He placed his foot between Nazi’s spread legs and slowly pulled the lacy stocking up and past his knee. He repeated that with his other leg, and once the stocking was on he pressed his foot against Nazi’s crotch. Nazi shoved Ancap’s foot away before leaning forward, frowning. He looked at his reflection in Ancap’s shades. He was tired of the teasing, the subliminal mind waves and the actual physical stuff. He shot up and grabbed Ancap’s shoulders bringing him up with him despite the protests of the other. He guided and then pushed Ancap onto the couch. From their time together they had learned that both greatly detested being touched, Nazi by inferiors and Ancap by just about everybody. But Nazi didn’t care about what Ancap liked or disliked, he was going to have his way with him however he liked because he was paying good money to.

Nazi crawled up on top of Ancap and looked down unimpressed. He was smiling still, more or less out of awkwardness. Nazi was going to fuck it right off his face. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the coffee table and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He pushed the ruffles of the dress up and shoved his fingers up into him. He dragged them in and out, not exactly fast but he didn’t take his time either. Ancap’s expression had faltered and he chewed on his lip, eyebrows creasing each time Nazi would apply extra pressure when passing over his prostate.

“You’re getting pretty good at this, really I’m impressed,” Ancap praised.

“Don’t talk unless I tell you to,” Nazi replied bitterly.

After a minute or two of that and a bit of scissoring, he pulled his fingers out and watched in disgust as Ancap’s hips leaned wantonly after them. He watched Ancap’s chest gently heave up and down as he unfastened his belt and yanked his pants and underwear off. He slicked his now revealed cock with more lube and sunk himself into the free marketeers ass, the feeling never got old. Ancap’s face had contorted into a wiry grimace. His fingers twitched at his sides as he struggled not to touch himself. Nazi had taken quite a liking to making Ancap cum hands free, and demanded that every time they fuck his hands stay away from his member. It was agonizing really, but the client always gets what they pay for.

Ancap had no time to adjust himself before Nazi was thrusting in and out. He was used to having things up his ass, but he was still unaccustomed to Nazi’s roughness and overall uncaring attitude towards his well-being through it besides the preparation. He’d done BDSM before with a particularly wealthy woman, but she was still kind and seemed to enjoy the time with him she payed for. Nazi was just… angry. He always seemed angry at him, and angry at the fact that he was fucking him. This made Ancap tense, and his inability to relax made it harder to take dick. Nazi was so repressed, even when seemingly becoming more comfortable with doing “degeneracy” with him, he’d still treat the whole thing like it was straight sex. He’d call Ancap the faggot while he was still the shining symbol of sexual purity apparently. He couldn’t understand why it was so hard for him to just stop caring about who he wanted to fuck. At the end of the day sex with anyone was meaningless unless you were being payed for it, so why did he treat it like it had so much moral connotation? Why did he treat Ancap like the cause of all his self-inflicted misery?

Ancap was pulled away from his loathing psychoanalysis of the other when an unexpected breath was felt. He glanced down from under his sunglasses to see Nazi nuzzled into the crook of his neck, giving him a cold glare. He swallowed and looked away, fiddling with the hem of the dress. Nazi was forcing his full weight atop of him, pumping into him sloppily and breathing down his neck. He sighed as he felt pins run up his spine from the feeling and wrapped his legs around Nazi’s waist, and he was surprised to find he didn’t try to prevent him from doing it. He thought about it for a second, and made the decision to slowly bring his hand up to the back of Nazi’s neck.

As soon as his fingers touched the hairs his hand was grabbed and brought above his head, to less of his surprise. But then he grabbed the one still at his side and brought it up too.

“Keep your filthy Jew hands to yourself,” Nazi glowered, still keeping his tone polite.

Ancap opened his mouth to say something in confusion but then closed it because of course, he was still confused. Nazi had paused for a second so he could tell him that, and was now getting a good look at the other rightist. He noticed for the first time how tight the dress was, how flushed his cheeks and neck were, and the sweat that gathered there. His curly hair was disheveled and his expression seemed uncertain. Ancap made him think of a term he had seen online. Still staying inside him, he leaned back down.

“You’re a sissy slut aren’t you?” he hissed into Ancap’s ear.

That really threw him for a loop.

“Wha… What?” he replied awkwardly, his legs falling off his waist.

“Just admit it.”

Ancap grinned awkwardly.

“I’m not saying that, Nazi-i-I!”

Nazi had rammed himself into his ass as deep as he could go.

“Just say the God damn words.”

“I still have dignity, you know,” Ancap choked.

He was wearing a dress that he stole from his communist house mate while a Nazi was balls deep inside him and this is where he drew the line for maintaining “dignity”? At saying a humiliating phrase? Nazi grabbed his face with one hand, still making sure to keep his wrists restrained above his head with the other. He squeezed his cheeks together and forcefully tilted his head forward. He cocked an eyebrow in expectation.

“I’m not saying it,” Ancap stood his ground, his mouth looked like a fish’s and his words like wise came out squished and unclear, “It’s just silly, and embarrassing and I really don’t think-”

“What do you business types like to say, Ancap? The customer is always right? So why don’t you put your pathetic attempt at maintaining any value about yourself that you decided to have all of a sudden away and _do what the customer is fucking telling you to_.”

Ancap just stayed silent, his eyebrows deeply creased. The only part of him that moved was his chest as he breathed, as if ignoring the other would the conversation move on. Nazi huffed.

“Say you’re a sissy slut right now or I’m going to ask for a refund”, he finally said rolling his eyes.

“Now hold on,” Ancap squeaked, “I don’t do refunds!”

“Do you think I didn’t read that stupid consent form you made me sign? I’m not a moron like you and I did look for fine print.”

Ancap cursed himself, he should’ve made the text even smaller. Nazi glared at him, patience dwindling.

“Let’s not be hasty here-”

“Are you going to say it or not? You know what I’m done, Ancap give me a-”

“Okay, okay! I’ll say it!” he caved.

Nazi loosened his grip on his cheeks and nodded, returning to fucking him slowly. Ancap sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m a sissy slut,” he mumbled, the last two words barely audible.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Nazi seethed before miraculously nailing his prostate.

“I’M A SISSY SLUT!”

Nazi smacked him.

“Wrong, you’re a dirty fucking whore,” he corrected, his voice smooth.

Ancap recovered quickly from the shock of being hit, he honestly expected it during these sessions. He just made a strained noise through his teeth before throwing his head back on the armrest. Nazi grinned and sped the pace up, leaning over him to retain control over his arms. His grin quickly faded though as he felt pressure build up in his balls. He now leaned into Ancap, once again applying his weight to press him down and angle himself better. Ancap’s legs had returned to their spot around his waist, locking him against him. They both felt themselves extremely close.

“You know what though, Ancap,” Nazi said through breaths before lowering his voice, “you’re not a cheap whore, I’ll give you that.”

“Fuck, oh, Nazi!” Ancap cried, his hips stuttering as he climaxed into the dress.

Nazi groaned and joined him, pumping his cum into him with a few final thrusts. This probably would’ve been the most satisfying orgasms either of them had in their times together if it wasn’t for the door that suddenly swung open and Commie stomping in unaware.

“We are home so early because Ancom forgot kee’s…” Commie’s voice trailed off as he processed the scene in front of him.

He felt like he had walked into what he imagined went on in a Wewelsburg meeting. Nazi’s eyes were wide, unsure what to do. He was so frozen that he hadn’t even pulled out of Ancap, who had his default smile on and just waved awkwardly. Ancom’s voice came up behind him.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya Tankie? It’s qi- what the fuck? Wait is that my dress!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write something with a new story line eventually. It took me like 4 days to write this though and most of the time I was just rewriting paragraphs because they sucked and I don't want to touch a keyboard again for a while


End file.
